Spécimen 8
Spéc 8 = Spécimen 8 (connu en tant que Deer Lord) est un ennemi hostile apparaissant dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, rencontré dans la Salle 558. Apparence Spécimen 8 est une créature flottante ressemblant à un cerf et portant un long manteau noir. Ses ramures sont allongées, plus ou moins symétriques et pointues, rappelant plutôt les pattes d'une araignée que les ramures typiques d'un cerf. Spécimen 8 possède deux yeux avec des pupilles blanches, il lui manque également la mâchoire inférieure. Les dents de sa mâchoire supérieure sont irrégulières et anormalement pointues. Son manteau est sans manches et même ouvert, il ne révèle pas de membres, puisque le corps du Spécimen 8 est composé de côtes humaines sous lesquelles se trouvent des visages hurlants dissimulées dans l'obscurité. Gameplay Spécimen 8 est rencontré pour la première fois après un ensemble de cabines et de forêts remplies de cerfs monstrueux. À la fin de la Salle 558, le Protagoniste atteint une pièce avec deux portes sur les côtés, ainsi qu'un sombre cul-de-sac au milieu, depuis lequel le Spécimen 8 émerge et commence à pourchasser le protagoniste. Pendant la poursuite, la vision du joueur sera détériorée par ce qui semble être des parasites semi-transparents. Tenter d'attaquer le Spécimen 8 avec la hache n'aura aucun effet. Spécimen 8 semble être incorporel, puisqu'il traverse facilement les murs et ignore toute sorte d'obstruction. Spécimen 8 dira aussi quelques phrases démoniaques en s'approchant du Protagoniste, à voir dans la section "Audio". Spécimen 8 inflige environ 30 points de dégâts par coup. Si le Spécimen 8 attaque le Protagoniste, différentes images défileront sur l'écran, parfois des images subliminales du Spécimen 8 en personne. Lorsque le protagoniste est tué par le Spécimen 8, l'écran affiche le texte qui suit : "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. ('Et je vis, depuis des yeux qui n'étaient les miens.)'' And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. ('Et je sentis, avec une peur que je ne pouvais raisonner.)'' They watch us, they invade us. ('Ils nous épient, ils nous envahissent.)'' And keep us happy, committing treason. ('Et nous maintiennent heureux, en commettant une trahison.)'' To a King we didn't deserve. ('À un Roi que nous ne méritions pas.)'' ''To a Son who waits weeping. (À un Fils qui attends en larmoyant.)'' That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." ('Que je connaissais, d'un savoir obtenu en m'endormant.) Endless Mode Dans le mode Endless, Spécimen 8 obtient une nouvelle ''death screen, dans laquelle le Protagoniste est forcé de marcher à travers une forêt morte, sur de la terre rouge. Après un moment, le protagoniste croisera le Spécimen 8 qui l'attend. S'en approcher résultera en l'apparition du message repris ci-dessus, suivi de l'écran "Game Over". Audio À venir. Trivia * Specimen 8 est en réalité inspiré de La Bête, personnage issu de la minisérie La Forêt de l'Étrange. ** Le design du Spécimen 8 ressemble à Herne le Chasseur, un fantôme du folklore anglais portant une robe et ayant des ramures sur son crâne. ** Spécimen 8 ressemble assez fort à la créature mythique appelée Wendigo, ressemblant à un cerf et particulièrement associée au cannibalisme. ** Il possède également une légère ressemblance au Church Grim, une créature du folklore scandinave, aussi utilisée dans le jeu d'horreur point-and-click Year Walk (page anglaise). * Le texte apparaissant dans la death screen du Spécimen 8 pourrait contenir une référence à Bambi, puisqu'on y mentionne une trahison commise envers un roi, ainsi qu'envers un fils pleurant, peut-être en deuil. * Les hallucinations visuelles sont similaires aux perturbations provoquées par SCP-895. ** Son apparence est similaire à SCP-1471-A. |-|Gallerie= À venir. |-|HD= Apparence À venir. Gameplay À venir. Trivia À venir. Catégorie:Spécimen